


Busted!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus goes out to Ratchet's hammock for his own little break...only to find it's already occupied!





	Busted!

**Author's Note:**

> Optimus goes out to Ratchet's hammock for his own little break...only to find it's already occupied!


End file.
